The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, at a commercial nursery in Independence, La. during the Summer of 2006. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘MAGDEN’, was discovered as a naturally occurring, single branch mutation of the parent variety Ilex hybrid, ‘Magland’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,417.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘MAGDEN’ by softwood vegetative cuttings during Fall of 2006 at the same commercial nursery in Independence, La. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Numerous generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.